


seven-ish

by thollnds



Series: something good [1]
Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: 7 minutes in heaven, Drunken Confessions, F/M, Love Confessions, PeterMJ - Freeform, Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, sipdeychelle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-10 19:50:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11698722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thollnds/pseuds/thollnds
Summary: Ned dragged Peter to a party, Flash dragged him to a closet.





	seven-ish

**Author's Note:**

> dedicated to @pctermj and @vehlvets on twitter :)

Peter didn't want to leave the house that night, much less go to a party. Much, _much_ less go to a party at Flash Thompson's house. But, it was Ned's 17th birthday in a few days and all he wanted was to "taste the rush of alcohol through his veins," whatever that was supposed to mean. Peter couldn't really ever say no to Ned, it was his one weakness. So, he took May's car, promising her no funny business was going to happen, and found his way to the suburbs. Peter tried to pretend he was excited, just for Ned, but he wasn't a good enough actor to hide the dread of voluntarily going to his tormentor's house. He'll just have to get super wasted. Wait, can Spider-Man even get super wasted? 

When they arrive there were already too many cars parked around the house for it not to look suspicious. Good thing suburb cops were terrible at their jobs. Maybe Spider-Man should make a few more visits there from time to time. Peter parked around the block (he was not going to let any drunk teenagers crash into his Aunt's car), and tried to convince Ned one last time that maybe this wasn't such a good idea. Ned, obviously, wasn't backing out so easily. 

It was loud, and crowded, and alcohol stained the carpet. Flash was playing his (terrible) music loudly, and luckily was too preoccupied with his"DJ-ing" to see Peter and Ned walk in. Ned looked thrilled with the blue and purple lights glowing down on him, but Peter only felt sick. He should be at home with May, it was their movie night. Ned made his way in, and Peter followed him to the kitchen, only a few people isolated themselves in there, making drinks before heading back out to socialize. Peter needed to get drunk, really drunk.

"Another party, I see?" He heard Michelle speak, he turned around to see her leaning on the counter with a bottle of rose in her hand. "Why do you even try?"

Peter rolled his eyes. "Why do you?"

"I like to watch people in crisis."

"Right." Peter mumbled, pouring some cheap vodka in a solo cup and mixing it with whatever juice was near.

"Peter Parker drinking, never thought I'd see the day!" Michelle grinned, her blue face looking towards him. Peter let a small smile grow on his lips as he shrugged.

"I'm a changed man." He said, and she giggled. Michelle? _Giggling?_  Maybe a chuckle, a laugh, never a giggle. He looked at her bottle and realized it was already half way gone. He pointed to it. "Better catch up?" and Michelle nodded.

 

It took too long, too many shots and mixed drinks for Peter to feel drunk. Him and Michelle stayed in the kitchen, she finished her bottle, and challenged Peter to as many shots as she deemed necessary. It was eight. She was giggling, still, and it was really throwing Peter off. He had absolutely no idea where Ned had gone, and the party just seemed to get louder and bigger. It spilled into the backyard, there were people playing beerpong, smoking, and doing kegstands. Michelle stopped giggling, and smiled.

"Peter, I dare you to do a keg stand." She said, and he furrowed his brows with a grin.

"Yeah? I bet I can do more than that." Peter winked, and pushed himself off the counter. Michelle and him went to the backyard, their hands brushing together gently before he opened the door for her.

"Penis Parker!" Flash yelled, wrapping an arm around his neck. "When'd you get here?" Flash pinched Peter's cheek and he pulled away, pressing his hot face with a cool hand. Michelle grabbed his arm, and pulled him away before he could answer. Why would he answer? He found himself in front of the keg with Michelle watching him. Her eyes glowed.

It kinda just happened, really. He mostly did it to show off for Michelle (he doesn't know why). A one handed keg stand was pretty impressive, he must say. He just wished he got to see the look on Flash's face when Penis Parker drew a crowed for his incredible party trick. (Spider-Man who?)

"Peter, that was amazing!" Michelle yelled, grabbing on to his arm. She pressed her forehead onto the side of his head with a grin. "Who knew you were so strong? I mean, I knew you were bulking up, it's sometimes hard not to stare- wait, why did I just say that? Oh, my God." Michelle slapped her hand across her mouth, cheeks glowing red.

Peter felt heat creep up his neck and he laughed, he could feel his heart beat quicken. Everything felt dreamy, the loud boom of the music and people, it was there, but it wasn't really there. He looked at Michelle, her flushed face and smile, and she was so beautiful. He wondered why he never noticed, no, that was a lie. He noticed all the time, he just didn't let himself think about it too much. Peter was thinking about it. About her dark skin, and curly hair and pretty eyes. About her voice, and how tall she was. Michelle was pretty, and that was all.

She pulled him inside, and they sat in the livingroom. Michelle was close to him, her body pressed up against his, and his arm had somehow found its way around her shoulders. From anyone on the outside, they would have looked like a couple. The thought made Peter's chest ache, in a good way, he thought, and looked back to her. She was already staring at him and he grinned.

"You're pretty," he mumbled, and she shook her head. Michelle mumbled something into his shoulder, and Flash waltzed up to them.

"'Right, lovebirds. Seven minutes in heaven, you two're up!" Flash yelled, and Peter's eyes widened. Isn't that the game in movies where teenagers lose their virginities in closets while people listen against the door? He swallowed. Alone? With Michelle? For seven whole minutes? He was alone with her all night, but this made him nervous. "Don't be a chicken shit, Parker! Go!"

Flash took his forearm, and literally pulled Peter up. Michelle was already halfway to the closet and he wondered when she left his grip. Where was Ned? Wasn't it time to go?

 

"I don't know what I'm supposed to do." Peter muttered, the closet was dark except for the strip of light peeking in from below the door. He could see Michelle, but Michelle probably couldn't see him.

"You could kiss me." Michelle whispered, and he froze as if he hadn't thought about kissing her since his sixth drink. Michelle scooted closer to him, and let her hand rest on his thigh. "You don't have to, we don't have to do anything."

Peter looked at her and didn't say anything.

"You're amazing, Peter." Michelle started up again, her speech was a little slurred, and she rested her head on his shoulder. "I- I make fun of you a lot, but I like you. Like, like, like. I think you're smart, and witty. I even like listening to you talk to Ned about dumb stuff like Legos and Spider-Man. And you're cute, has anyone ever told you that before? You're the cutest. Wow, you're so cute. Cute, cute, cute." Michelle laughed, pressing her other hand to his chest. "And how did you get so strong? You're strong and cute, and you have a good personality. I can't stop talking."

Peter's face was red, and if she could see, it would probably be more red. She was all over him, talking about liking him, and he couldn't move. He wondered if he liked her too? He liked her views on things, and how she spoke her mind. Sometime's his stomach would tighten during Decathlon practice when she would call him out. He liked looking at her, and the dumb drawings she did of him. Except, they weren't dumb, they were amazing. Michelle was amazing.

Peter lifted Michelle's chin, and gently pressed his lips against hers. There were fireworks in his chest. It was a short, sweet and innocent kiss, but it was magic. He pulled away slowly and cupped her cheek, and she looked at him for a long moment before her mouth met his again. And it was urgent, she was kissing him as if he had the last bit of oxygen she'll ever breath. He kissed back, and tasted the bite of liqour that was on her tongue. Her hands seemed to be everywhere at once, from his chest, to the back of his neck, to the curl of his hair. This kiss was bitter, and it was desperate, like they'll never have each other again. This wasn't fireworks; it was thunder and lightening, and it burned. Peter's hands ran under her shirt and followed the line of her back and gathered all of her into his arms and she was still kissing him.

There was a knock on the door. Peter sort of mumbled between her lips and his, and he heard the sound of Ned's voice behind the thin, wooden door. Michelle moved from his mouth, to his neck. Ned knocked on the door again.

"Go _away,_ Ned!" Peter struggled to catch his breath, and Michelle was suddenly kissing his jaw.

The door opened, and Peter was blinded by the flashing lights that suddenly poured into the room. Michelle sat up, her hands moving away from Peter, and he missed the warmth.

"What the _hell?"_ Ned almost gasped, and turned right around and walked away. Peter's mouth was slightly open, cheeks hot from embarrassment and he was very aware of how many people were peeking into the closet. Michelle stood up, offering a hand and Peter rose, stumbling sightly. Michelle didn't let go, and intertwined their fingers together. She muffed a laugh as they walked out, and they sat right back on the couch. Michelle lifted her legs onto his lap and nuzzled her face into the crook of his neck. She kissed it again, and wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"We should do that again," Michelle whispered in Peter's ear, and bumps rose across his skin. "sober."

He never agreed with anything more in his life.

 


End file.
